littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger42
is the 42th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 91th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki and the boys come up with an idea to make a film about Argonavis- the only remaining Argo Navis cards with a last pieces in Calliope's heart. Their plan ends up mocked by Chiharu when Daisuke just ignoring the brawl with him due to his weakness: a physical violence. Synopsis Nu discovers that the final Argo Navis card they need to complete the most powerful Harmony of Despair is inside the Muse, Calliope, so Niewial sends the Deathtroyer Trio to capture Mr. Shijima. As Tsubaki and the Committee members learn of this plan and need to protect Calliope from the DeviPunk, Ray comes up with the idea to put on a movie based around Argonavis, getting help from the townsfolk and creating various fake muses to throw off the trio. But their plan ends up being bullied by Chiharu because Ray's idea is just a garbage. Daisuke just ignoring Tsubaki's pleas and refuse to fight or calling principle, leading her to get angry and breakup with him. Ray's overconfidence inevitably leads Mr. Shijima to get captured, leading the RyuseiRangers to confront the trio without Daisuke's help. However, the trio summons a peacock MaFukisokusha, Cybernet Kujacker, a strongest monster created by Niewial using Trivia's DNA and Demon's Voice. Kujacker easily defeats them before being throw off by Daisuke, who comes just in time to save them, allowing to defeat him. But Ray and Jun were wounded by the missiles. Later, the trio brought a frightening Shijima to Nu, who comes up with his idea to put him on the body of Kujacker as a bite to lure Tsubaki alone. Meanwhile, Daisuke comes in to chill Tsubaki out, but she runs away, calling him a weak and coward. Still feeling despair by Tsubaki's broken up, Daisuke explains to the boys that he refuse to beat up the bullies and punks and because of this, his brothers Masaru and Wataru were punished for acting violence on street punks when he was the kid. And that's why his father want him to control his temper to stay away from physical violence. Everyone were understand his truth and because he want to told her to calm her temper, not to get angry at him because they're friends, not rivals. However, the giant Kujacker launch an all-out attack, demanding Calliope in exchange for Shijima's safety. Tsubaki fights it alone with Eros, still rejecting Daisuke's pleas, but Kujacker traps Eros in Cyber Cage. But the trio's plan were backfire by the MetaStar Robots, who just come in time to rescue Tsubaki and Daisuke apologize to her that his father was cause this after all. They manage to combined int RyuseiDaikyuOh, rescue Shijima by beheading Kujacker and destroy him again. But Trivia manages to corrupt Argonavis card just as they try to restore it, allowing trio to escape. Vowed to retrieving the card, Daisuke takes Tsubaki to his dorm to showing the pot of red rose he always caring it. He called it "The Rose of Courage" because it was sick under extreme cold, and it's come back to life. Tsubaki then smiles at him and the two meet with a passionate kiss. Major Events *Daisuke and Nu have shown to have a weakness toward physical violence, however Daisuke and Nu later overcome it. *The Final Argonavis Card for the Epic Holy Tablet is revealed to be the one stored within Calliope's heart in the previous episode; it is ultimately taken by Trivia and the DeviPunk forces. *The fifth and strongest monsters, MaFukisokusha, is summoned for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *General Nu *Lord Niewial *Trivia *DroneCore *HellCore *MaFukisokusha: Cybernet Kujacker Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Nanami Nagareboshi *Lucas Fuyukichi *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Yusaku Shijima *Hidesada Nagareboshi *''Masaru Akashiro'' (flashback) *''Wataru Akashiro'' (flashback) *''Reon Akashiro'' (flashback) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Princess premium coord. The Sigma Coords that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster are: Shimmering Santa Girl, Minty Rose Tea Director and Sugar Plum Folk Singer. **'Disguise Coord used': None *This episode marks to the fifth and final arc of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime